role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Lipsyncher
Lipsyncher is a lipstick monster that was created from a tube of lipstick by Lord Zedd. She was created around the same time as Pursehead. She is a RP character used by Mandolore Shepard Personality Lipsyncher is very vain and prideful for a monster. She also acts like a drum majorette or dance instructor. However she has come close to panic before since she knows she can't beat an entire team of rangers. History Backstory Lipsyncher first appeared around the same time as Pursehead. She fought against Jason in battle. She then wanted to destroy him after he had damaged her face. She nearly defeated the Red Dragon Thunderzord before the rest of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers showed up. She ended up cowering from the Red Dragon Thunderzord's diving staff attack causing her to be defeated. RP Debut: Lipsyncher Attacks Lipsyncher made her RP debut when she appeared in the East China Sea. She then proceeded to launch her attack. However this caught the attention of Dragon Force. She then fought against them. However when Dragon Force formed Dragon Ace, Lipsyncher nearly panicked. She then grew to giant size. As she was going to attack Dragon Ace, that was when she was attacked by Robo Lass. She (Lipsyncher) then cowered when she saw Robo Lass' staff. It was then Lipsyncher heard the voice of Redeye say to retreat for the time being. After Redeye used a smoke bomb, Lipsyncher retreated along with Redeye. Two Hydras? Lipsyncher made her next appearance in Osaka where she had heard that Hydrax had shown up. So Lipsyncher then went to get Hydrax since they had to meet with Redeye. Lipsyncher then used her Sound Waves against Robo Lass, Brownie, Sonnet, and Cotton. Lipsyncher and Hydrax then ran off. Abilites and Arsenal * Superhuman Strength: Lipsyncher is really strong considering she can send a zord flying * Durability: Lipsyncher has thick enough skin to the point where certain attacks are not effective against her * Sonic Sound Generation: Lipsyncher can release a sonic wave from her sword. * Sound Waves: Lipsyncher's strongest attack. She can exhale purple energy notes that are surrounded by purple energy from her mouth. * Sword: Lipsyncher can use her lip shaped sword to fight enemies Trivia * Lipsyncher's Super Sentai counterpart is Lipstick Songstress * Lipsyncher is one of five villains that appears in the SNES game, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition, where she is both a boss and a playable character. * In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, she is voiced by Alex Borstein (also voiced Bloom of Doom and Madame Woe in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Queen Machina in Power Rangers Zeo, and Lois Griffin in Family Guy). * Lipsyncher is Mandolore Shepard's first Mighty Morphin Power Rangers character * Along with Redeye, Beevil, Hydrax, and Lepus, Lipsyncher is one of Mandolore Shepard's top five favorite monsters from the Power Rangers franchise. * Lipsyncher was nearly the first monster in the Power Rangers franchise to kill a ranger, since she came close to killing Jason. (It was not until Power Rangers Lost Galaxy where a monster killed a ranger when Psycho Pink killed Kendrix (Lost Galaxy Pink) * Lipsyncher does not have a human form even though her Super Sentai counterpart does. * Unlike Redeye and Hydrax, Lipsyncher did not encounter any of the members of Nyo Robotics in her RP debut. Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Aliens